


more than jaded

by gemincri



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Blood, Character Death, F/M, Gore, Guns, Heavy Angst, Knives, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, don't run with knives kiddos again, irene is a chaotic gay, mention of yeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemincri/pseuds/gemincri
Summary: For the past year the boys have treated less than dirt and you had enough of it, separating yourself from them without a hint of guilt. It wasn’t until two years later the boys regret their behavior and in a last hurrah to rekindle what has been lost, they force you to a campground in the woods, but there is something much more sinister lurking than the grudge you hold.





	more than jaded

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back after being gone for six months!! I really hope you enjoy reading this and don't kill me pls lol

_ No matter how much you begged, the past cannot change. You simply just cannot rewrite the stars… _

~*~

In between you and Yoongi, you were always the more patient one. But it didn't mean your anger wasn't the most explosive. It was simple science— the more pressure you put the bigger the boom. He was a lot more rigid. A stone cold face and an even tone was a lot scarier than your torn vocal chords and red face you have learned. Yoongi was a bitch when he was angry because he was just so calm. Sometimes you couldn't even tell, but his shaking, clenched fists were always a dead give away.

Before, it was you and Yoongi against the world but now it just feels like you against Yoongi. It’s natural for friends to drift apart sometimes, you guess, but it was just strange due to the fact you have know each other since you were toddlers. To you, it was strange that why now you were both almost adults, he seemed to grow to resent you. 

In the beginning it was just you and Yoongi. A knight and his princess facing the dangerous of what your backyard could give. As both of you grew older, you started to adopt new friends. Since Yoongi was in the grade above you, he made friends with kids his own age and you were fine with that. Since you were in the grade below Yoongi, you made friends with kids your own age and Yoongi was ornery by that. Even though he never shows it, Yoongi was a jealous person. There was nothing wrong with it, you thought, but it was annoying when Yoongi tried to drive poor Jungkook away with his glare. Luckily for you, over time the older male formed a soft spot for him. So as the seasons and birthdays came and went, your little duo turned into a group of eight. 

It was the start of high school that all of you banded together to have the friend group you have now. All of you were unique and different in your own little ways, but that’s what made you guys work. Or how you guys used to work. It was towards the end of tenth grade when Yoongi started to act off. He still hung out with you guys, but it was rarely you and him now. It was always, “not right now” or “i’m busy” or “I just don’t have time” which you knew was bullshit since Yoongi didn’t do anything. You just wrote off as him being in a depressed funk so you let him be. After weeks of canceling plans he would make it up to you and act as if everything was normal again. He would welcome hugs, initiate cuddling and talk about how he was feeling. Yoongi would be open again and you dare not say anything in fear you would say something wrong and he would slam down his iron walls on you. 

By summer time, it wasn’t just Yoongi that was slipping out of your fingertips, but the whole friend group. When the boys would remember to invite you to hang out, you felt as if you were a ghost. Seokjin and Namjoon would be off in their own little world talking about who knows what, Hoseok would be trying (and succeeding) in pulling Yoongi off the couch, and Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook would either be playing mercy games or placing bets. While you just sat in the corner observing either numb or on the verge of crying. Sometimes you would try to leave because you knew when you weren’t wanted but one of the boys would catch you and ask where you were going. You were always so tempted to leave but Yoongi’s cold stare of “you better not” always reeled you back in. But most times you would walk right out and nobody would notice. You wouldn’t even get a text of asking where you went or why you always looked so tired now a days. 

Most of the summer was spent of you sobbing in your bedroom, completely alone watching the boys have fun on social media without you. Again. The most frustrating part was you tried so hard to get to the bottom of what was happening, but it was always met with either confused faces or blank stares. Eventually, you just gave up. Letting yourself stew in anxiety and destructive thoughts of what the hell you were going to do when school was only a week away.

Not to your surprise, school wasn’t any better. You still sat with them during lunch so deep within your fantasy that everything was okay that you started to believe it. It was normal to be ignored, to be talked over, for your best friend to look at you as if you were gum stuck to his shoe, to almost throw up with anxiety every time you walk into your group of friends. It was normal to feel so alienated by the people you trust the most. During this time, the one plus side was that you learned fend for yourself. You no longer had Yoongi to cradle and hold you through your panic attacks, so you learned how to calm yourself down without literally holding his hand. And within this time you were slowly making a new friend. A very pretty girl that was senior like Yoongi named Irene. She was introverted and had a cold resting face, but when she saw you, a bright grin warmed those cool features. Irene was close to being your light at the end of a dark, dark tunnel but you were scared to admit something was wrong, too scared to open yourself up. 

It was a hot September day when the boys invited you to go to the beach. They said how they “missed you” and “it felt like you were drifting away from us.” You almost punched Jimin in the face when he said that as if he or the rest of the boys weren’t part of the problem, but you kept your mouth shut like always. You all pack into Jin and Yoongi’s cars. Today you decided you wanted to ride with Seokjin instead of taking your designated place of the passenger sit in Yoongi’s car. You couldn’t handle two hours of being near him, the thought was almost unbearable. 

Riding with Seokjin was the most fun you had in six months. You were sandwiched between Jimin and Taehyung while Namjoon rode up front with Seokjin driving. Tears sprung from your eyes from laughing too hard at Seokjin’s subpar dad jokes, but you were just so happy to feel normal again. And if you were looking closely you would have seen the look between Jimin and Taehyung, communicating they were happy to have you like yourself again. 

Being at the beach was when things barreled down hill. Once again it felt like you weren’t even there. That happy feeling in the car quickly dissipated. You struggled to find a place where to walk, barely had the opportunity to talk and more often than not they all walked away without making sure you were there. It was around noon time when they decided to trot along the broad walk. You almost wanted to just stay in the water knowing how crowded the broad walk can be and you were already feeling anxious thinking about it, but Taehyung pulls you along saying how you’ll drown by yourself. Like usual, you swallow what you wanted to say and follow the boys like a lost puppy. 

You were indeed correct when you predicted the board walk was too crowded for your liking. A lump started to form in your throat as you felt the foreign bodies brush against yours. Every “I’m sorry, excuse me” started to blend together as if you were underwater. You swear to god you were drowning in a sea of human bodies and Yoongi, your lifeline was just in front of you. You didn’t care if he would scream or bite your hand off, you just needed help being pulled back to the surface. Faces blurred into one mass of tan and brown, everyone zipped by you while your feet became part of the concrete. Your heart jumped into your throat, pounding in your windpipe, suffocating you. And you couldn’t breathe, and you couldn’t breathe, and you couldn’t fucking breathe. The sounds rushed back in but there was thunder in your ears and the lights in front of you were blinding and you just couldn’t take it anymore. You fall to your knees, shaking hand press so hard against your ears, you were crushing your own head. Eyes were clenched so tight you thought you could never open them again as you bite your lips so your sobs wouldn’t echo.

Dainty, warm hands place themselves over yours. They felt so maternal, you felt with them cradling your sweating palms. The woman makes shushing noise that pull you away from the honking of horns and the squawking of birds. Slowly you open your eyes to see in front of you was Irene. You then openly start sobbing finally feeling safe enough to let someone know just how scared you are. 

“Okay, Y/N, that’s good you recognize me. I’m going to take you to my car so we are in a more private place, is that okay?” Irene softly says. 

Of course, you nod.

“Is it okay that I’m touching you?”

And you nod. You have never felt so secure in your life.

She wraps an arm around you, one hand on your ear as she makes shushing noises in the other. The walk to her car was a blur and it almost startles you how quick you got there. She gently places you to sit sideways in the passenger seat. Once you were situated, you started hiccuping again still finding it difficult to breathe. Irene guides you through multiple breathing exercises, making sure that your eyes were always on her. After almost twenty minutes of trying to regulate your breathing, you felt okay again. Exhausted, but okay. With a smile, she offers to take you home and you happily agree. You couldn’t help but notice that during the whole time Irene was calming you down, not once did your phone buzz or ring.

“So if it’s okay, I would like to know why you were at the beach by yourself?” She asks once she sits in the driver’s seat. 

“I wasn’t,” you say bluntly, fiddling with your fingers. Irene grabs your hand making you look up at her.

“Oh?”

“I was with my friend group. You know, Yoongi and all of them.”

“You mean the dickheads?” She quirks her eyebrow. You couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Yeah, the dickheads,” you pause, “they haven’t even called yet.” Tears fall down your face realizing that it’s been a half an hour since you went missing and they still haven’t called. 

“Baby, don’t cry. They aren’t worth your tears. You have me now, so you don’t need those shitty friends anymore.” She pulls up your intertwined hands to kiss the back of yours. A warm feeling settles in your chest and on your cheeks. 

It wasn’t until about fifty minutes since you disappeared your phone starts buzzing in your lap. You were reaching to get it when Irene says, “Don’t. Don’t answer those fucking assholes. It took them fucking an hour to notice you were missing! They deserve to feel like they fucked up big time after the shit they pulled. Those aren’t friends, Y/N. They aren’t.” 

Without a hint of guilt, you turn off your phone and allow yourself to feel happy in the new loyal company you have. Over that weekend you completely ignore the boys and let Irene sleep over the whole weekend. Your parents love her and your mother almost started crying when she saw how Irene made you laugh again. To be honest, your parents were started to get very concerned for your health since they noticed how the boys abandoned you. That weekend was the best time you ever had and you felt so happy it felt surreal. It was Sunday when that content feeling came to an end. You realized tomorrow was Monday and most likely you would have to see them again. Irene reassures you that you won’t be alone during this process and you removing them from your life is a healthy thing. Going over your schedule you never realized how many classes you had together and you had the same lunch, too. 

Monday came too quickly for your liking and familiar lump sat in your throat when stood at the front doors of the school, but like always Irene was standing right next to you. Both you and her walk into the school hand and hand. You swing your intertwined limbs while you walk to the cafeteria to get breakfast. Walking to the line you see the boys at their usual table in the back, most of them look up to see you staring at them. The younger ones of the group move as if to get up, but you refuse to see more so you whip around to face Irene once more. Your back feels as if it’s being burned from the stares digging into it, but you were too stubborn to look back. You were going to take Irene’s advice and ignore them. It wasn’t like you didn’t have anyone anymore. Swallowing that lump, you go about your day as if nothing is different. 

It was getting later in that day and it was getting harder to ignore the boys, especially Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook. A hurt expression was sewn onto their faces as they saw how you didn’t look their way. You didn’t even sit in your usual seat anymore, hell you even switched your lab partner from Jungkook to one of Irene’s friends, Yeri. Every time they tried to make conversation with you, you would turn away as if they were a ghost. It hurt. It was by the period before lunch they were able to corner you.

“Y/N, please just talk to us. I get we messed up big time, but please,” Jimin pleaded. You barely even make a noise of acknowledgement when you walked away almost bumping into Taehyung. 

“We beg of you,” Taehyung reaches to touch you but you flinch away. 

“I don’t want to hear it, now if you excuse me,” you bow your head and almost sprint away, but Jungkook grabs you to keep you cornered. 

You rip your arm away, biting out, “don’t fucking touch me, Jungkook.” A feeling dread fills the boys because you never call them by their real names.

“Y/N, please,” Jimin cries, again.

“No! I’m sick of this shit. This isn’t the first time you guys ignored me and treated me like trash. It’s been happening since sophomore year and you still won’t own up to it,” you screeched.

“We are sorry,” Taehyung tries to say but you cut him off.

“Oh, fuck off, Taehyung. This isn’t a matter of if you’re sorry or not. I went missing and it took you guys a fucking hour to realize it! All of you know how I get with crowds, but none of you seem to care. No, you guys sure as hell don’t care for me anymore. I’m sick of being treated like the dog shit stuck at the bottom of you guys’ shoes. You and me both are lucky Irene was there. She has been there for me more in the couple weeks I have known her than the  _ years _ I have know you! Leave me alone like you have been for past fucking year.” And with that you walk away imprinting well deserved guilt within the younger boys. 

Across the lunch hall, the boys look longingly at you as you sat with Irene and her band of friends. They observe how you laugh and smile as if everything was okay. Most boys agree they deserve it but Yoongi and slightly Jungkook can’t help but feel annoyed. 

“Guys, we fucked up big time,” Jimin finally says, disturbing the silence that coated the table. 

“You think we don’t know?” Namjoon barks.

“No I don’t,” Taehyung replies.

“Then care to explain,” Namjoon quirps.

“We abandoned her miles away from home and we didn’t even notice until an hour later! All of us are fucking lucky Irene was there or else something bad could have happened to her.”

“She’s a big girl, she can take care of herself,” Yoongi pipes in.

“Fuck you, Yoongi,” Jimin banters.

A look of surprise spreads across all of the boys’ faces. Jimin has never sworn at Yoongi or any of the friends in the group.

“Excuse me?” Yoongi asks in shock.

“This is all your fault. If for some reason you didn’t decide to be a little bitch and an absolute dickhead to Y/N none of this would have happened. We are completely at fault, too. We are all too hung up on making sure that our friendship wouldn’t fall apart we started to act just like Yoongi. We ignored her, abandoned her, and treated her like shit and you know how she acted? Like a fucking saint. She never complained once and when she came to us to try to fix this mess, we acted oblivious and she blamed herself instead of us. It wasn’t until now— where we fucked up big time— for at least me to notice.” At the end of his speech, Jimin was red in the face and was on the brink of tears. 

All the boys couldn’t help but look down in shame realizing what a mess we made.

“Jimin’s right,” Seokjin began. “What we did and what we have been doing is awful and immature and  _ someone _ ,” he glares at Yoongi, “needs to fix it.”

“Fine, I’ll talk to her on Wednesday. Let’s just give her some space to cool off, you know how she is,” Yoongi agrees. 

~*~

The first couple days of the week were surprisingly easy. After you told off Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook none of the boys tried to talk to you. You could still feel their glares but you just centered your focus on school and Irene. Wednesday came around and it was a slower day than usual. You just couldn’t wait to get home and take a nap. Irene offered for you to come chill at her house so you could nap and work on homework together, but you politely declined. You just wanted be alone for a while and she totally understood. 

After Irene dropped you off, you sluggishly made your way to your front door and opening it with ease. You groan out loud in greeting to whatever parent was home. Instead of getting the warm hello from your mother or the playful groan back from your dad, you were answered by a deep, awkward hi. Snapping your head up you see Yoongi lounging on your couch as if it was his home. 

“I see you already have the Halloween decorations up,” he simply says.

“How did you get into my house?”

He raises an eyebrow at you. 

“Okay, yeah nevermind. What are you doing here, Yoongi,” you exasperated. He frowns at the sound of his name leaving your lips. 

“I wanted to talk.”

“Uh huh,” you roll your eyes. You ignore him as you move into the kitchen to get something to drink. 

Yoongi follows close behind you making sure you don’t try to escape. 

“I… I wanted to apologize,” he hesitates. 

“You sure? Because it seems like you don’t even know if you want to.” 

You close the fridge after getting some orange juice, keeping your gaze on the task at hand. 

“Come on, Y/N, don’t be like that,” Yoongi sighs.

The glass cup in your hand almost shatters when you slam it down. You whirl around and finally look Yoongi in the eye.

“I will ‘be like that.’ Did you think just coming to my house and saying you want to apologize will make everything okay? Actions speak louder than words, Yoongi and your actions are crystal fucking clear.”

“Okay, I get how I have been acting is pretty shit, but I have my reasons.”

“And what reasons were those?” 

“Just… reasons,” Yoongi mutters, turning his head to the side.

“Mhmm, reasons,” you say sarcastically. 

“I don’t have to explain myself to you.”

“Yes you do!” you screech. “If you actually want to apologize than you have to explain to me why you treated me like shit. I deserve that much.” 

“Did you ever think that I just didn’t want to be your friend anymore?” He questions. 

You felt a sharp pain in your chest, “I thought a lot of things, Yoongi-”

“Stop calling me by my name!” He begs, fire in his voice.

“Why? Does it make you upset that I’m treating you like stranger like you have done to me for the past six months? Does it hurt that the person you known and trusted sees you as nothing more than a face in a crowd? Tell me,  _ Yoongi _ , tell me!”

“Will you just be an adult for once in your life!” Yoongi finally snaps. “Maybe I didn’t want to be friends anymore because I feel more like a si— like a father than your best friend? I always have to take care of you and make sure you’re okay, but when’s the last time you took care of me? Huh?!”

“Fuck you!” You push passed him, scurrying into the living room. “I gave you everything. I always, always made sure you were comfortable. I was always the first one to pick up when you were depressed and I always made sure you were okay. I always helped you take care of yourself when you couldn’t. Sure, I never asked if you were okay but that’s because I know you hate when I do that so I would do little things instead.” You start listing everything on your fingers, “bring extra lunch because I know you don’t have to energy to make your own, push you to take a shower when even that’s a chore, be a shoulder to cry on, listen when you want to talk, leave you alone when being with people is just too much. The list goes on and on but you’re just too stupid to realize it because I never once asked for anything in return. Just seeing my best friend healthy and happy was enough for me.” Silver tears stream down your face as you tug on your hair in frustration. 

“Oh so you’re saying that I always needed something in return when I did something for you?” Yoongi interrogates. 

“Yes, oh my god, yes! Sometimes you acted as if being my friend was chore—”

“I was joking—”

“How am I supposed to tell! How am I supposed to tell when you’re so fucking cold sometimes. I tried so hard not take how you are to heart but sometimes you’re just so mean,” you wail.

Yoongi laughs, “And what about you, huh? You live so far in your own world that it’s hard to catch up with you. You wear your heart on sleeve and it’s fucking exhausting trying to make sure you won’t get hurt. You act like around every corner there is some ‘monster’ out to get you and it’s annoying. Grow up.”

“Don’t turn this on me. You came here to apologize and you’re doing piss poor job at it.” You wave your finger at him before walking back into the living, forgetting about your juice.

“I didn’t even want to come here!” Yoongi growls. “I was perfectly okay with just leaving you with Irene. Hell! I was perfectly okay with leaving you at the beach, I finally got some peace and quiet.”

Yoongi sees the pain in your eyes, instantly regretting what he said, “Y/N, wait I—”

“I hate you! If you really felt that way then why did you string me along for so long, huh?”

“I didn’t mean to say that—”

“We both know that’s not true. Yoongi a man few words and when he does speak it’s fucking gospel,” you were in hysterics now. Shoulders heaving as your chest stuttered.

“Stop being so fucking dramatic—”

“Oh so I’m dramatic now, too!”

“Yes! You need to calm down before you hurt yourself.” Yoongi tries to come closer but you jerk back.

“Why the hell do you care, I thought once I’m gone you’ll ‘finally get some peace and quiet.’” Your fingers do the motion of air quotes, just sick of the bullshit he spewed out at you. 

The older man tugs at his hair, “at this point, yes! You’re being an overdramatic, spoiled bitch and I’m fucking sick of dealing with it. I wish I told you to piss off like how I wanted to when we were younger.”

“Fine,” you calmly say, “leave. You’re a shit person, anyways.”

Yoongi makes a noise to say something but you push on his chest until he’s outside your house; you slam the door in face for an extra measure. The stomping of his feet and the rev of his engine fill up the air until it’s gone. Now, you just sit in silence, the argument still ringing in your ears. You hated him, you loathed him with your entire being. From this day onward you made a promise to yourself not to cry over him ever again.

This promise didn’t last very long, though. It was the next day of school and you decided you wanted arrive there alone. You didn’t feel any anxiety or dread, just foreign numbness. It was like you couldn’t feel anything at all. The catalyst snapped and spiriled when you see Yoongi looking oh so normal. Every barbed word he said tightened and dug into your flesh making you bleed pearlescent tears. Without thinking, you run into the closest bathroom and release all the agony with a muffled howl. Somehow and some way Irene was able to find you, hugging you close to her chest.

“I think I’m dying,” you whine.

“Shh, baby, you’re okay, no one is dying.”

“But I am!” You wail against her breasts. “It’s hurts so much, make it stop please!”

“I don’t know what’s happening, but I think have an idea of what. I promise that he will never hurt you again as long as you have me.” It was then that you decide that you only need Irene and being with Yoongi or the other boys will only cause you more pain. For once in your life, you choose yourself and your happiness. 

~*~

The last two years of your high school experience came and went. For the boys, it seemed to drag on. It pained them greatly to how you changed and matured in just two years without them. They would give anything to talk to you again, but all they could do was stare longingly across the room and beg for a do over. They all changed too but mostly Yoongi. He became quieter and more grumpy. On the day of his graduation along with Seokjin, Hoseok and Namjoon, he never felt so alone. He knew you stood in the bleachers, but you weren’t there for him but for Irene instead. Yoongi thought he concretely knew that you would be standing side by side with him, cheering him on as his opened a new chapter to his life. The older man thought you would always be there with him either as a friend or more, but he banished that thought from his brain. 

When the ceremony was over and all the graduates threw their caps in the air he watched as you raced down the stairs, sprinting to Irene with arms open wide. He watched as you flew landing safely in her arms as she scolded you to be more careful. That should be Yoongi you ran to, that should be Yoongi scolding you for being so careless, but alas it is not. The older men of the group watched too, wishing it was them you were giving a million hugs and purely platonic kisses on the cheek in congratulations. All they could do is wish while the younger boys raced towards them just like you did, filling a portion of the hole you left. When it become too much Yoongi grunted out a “let’s go” and like always, they follow. 

And soon it was graduation time again, but this time for the younger boys and you. The boys sat in idle, listening for their friends’ names to be called. Not too far away sat your parents and Irene waiting to scream bloody murder when your name was called. It was boisterous when your name was recited. Yoongi never knew that the usually so quiet girl could be so goddamn loud. He and the rest of the boys wanted to scream with them, but they just respectively clapped their hands knowing it wasn’t their place. It doesn’t mean they didn’t laugh when you made a spectacle of yourself blowing kisses to your family, Irene and your other graduating classmates. It was that time again for graduates to throw their caps and for family and friends try to find their person of interest. Yoongi saw how Irene ran to you as you did to her, engulfing you in a bear hug, spinning around. 

“Look at my little baby, I’m so proud of you!” She squealed while squishing your cheeks. An angry red coating them from embarrassment.

“Irene,” you whined. “Sometimes you’re seriously worse than my mom.” 

At that Yoongi turned away and focused on Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook, feeling proud of how the younger ones made it. They seemed giddy and happy,yet like everyone else it felt like something was missing. To no one’s surprise you felt that way, too. You were slightly upset that couldn’t be graduating with your ex-friends like you always thought you were, but you pushed it down focusing on the people in front of you. 

_ This is for the better _ , you chanted in your head. 

~*~

It was when it was the end of June the yearning just became too much. The boys all sat around the neighborhood playground, some on swings while others sat on the ground. 

“This sucks,” Taehyung pouts.

“What does?” Hoseok asks.

“You know what sucks. Y/N not being here, having to move on because  _ someone _ is shit at apologizes,” Taehyung explains. 

“Hey! I tried,” the man being accused snarled out.

“Did you really though?” Seokjin sassed. 

“That’s besides the point,” Namjoon began, “we all really miss our friend and we need to do something about it. In a mature way.”

“How about we go on a trip and force her to go with us as a way to make amends,” Jungkook recommended.

“I said mature way,” Namjoon sighed. 

“No, that might just work.” Seokjin tapped his finger against his lip.

“How?” Jimin questioned.

“Think of it as a formal apology, a grand gesture of ‘we realized we were really shit friends and we know we are a couple years late, but we want to at least try one more time before it's truly too late.’” Hoseok stood up from his swing, waving his arms around as a way to explain their dramatic plan. When no one said anything, he let out a dejected sigh and sat back down on the swing. “Soon, all of the younger ones will being going off to college so will Y/N and if she still wants to study criminal psychology, she will have to go somewhere far away. If she's states away from us, how are we going to make it up to her?”

“Seokjin’s right,” Yoongi mumbled. “We— I have to make it right before it's too late.”

“Then it's settled.” Namjoon slaps his thighs, and then asking, “so where do we want to go?” 

The boys sat in silence, mulling over exactly where they can go that would make you want to even think about forgiving them. 

“Y/N always liked the woods, why don't we go to a small resort in the woods for the weekend?” Hoseok put the suggestion out in the air, looking boy to boy.

“That seems fun,” Jungkook agreed, finally looking up from where he was making stick figures in the sand with his finger. Pulling his lips down, he picks the sand out from under his fingernail. 

“Yeah it does,” Taehyung pitched in. “So when do we want to do it?”

“Mmm how about two weeks from now. Gives us enough time to plan everything and hopefully get in touch with Y/N,” Jimin said. 

They all sighed, unsureness stitched within their subconscious. It was a stretch to think you would even acknowledge them to be able to talk to you about this improvised trip, nonetheless think about forgiving their sins. For now, there was only hope that this plan will even work.

And try they did trying to make amends, but you ignore every pursuit. Well, they didn’t know for sure since they all tried to call and message you but either you were ignoring them or you block them. The younger ones went to the places you always hung out to find not even a trace of you there. It seemed like you fell off the face of the earth. They all scavenged the whole town for you, but it was almost like you didn’t even live in the same radius as them. Yoongi attempted to catch you leaving your house by staking out there, though like all the other times he didn’t even catch a glimpse of you. 

The day of the trip crept nearer and nearer until it was too late they just decided to show up that day. 

“Okay so how are we going to do this?” Hoseok asked, glancing at the boys who stood in front of your home. 

“I vote Yoongi goes up and knocks and we pray that she doesn’t brutally murder him,” Jungkook half jokes.

“Thanks, asshat,” Yoongi seethes. 

Jungkook raises his hands in defense, lips pulled down as Seokjin quirps that he would pay to see you punch the shit out of Yoongi. Said man rolls his eyes muttering, “of course you would, you chaotic leech.” Seokjin only smirks.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Rolling his shoulders, Yoongi saunters over to your white front door. 

Closing his as he takes a big breath in, he raps on your door with a familiar, simple rhythm you guys made up when you were little. Memories of fighting dragons and grins filled with missing teeth hug his mind only for the warmth to ripped away when you open the door. He gives you a shaky smile only for you to give him a blank face already moving to slam the door in his face.

“Wait, wait, wait!” He does the classic move of shoving his foot in the door, pain shooting up throughout his leg. “Fuck! You’re crushing my foot,” he groans out.

“Good!” was your response only for him to push further in, your feet stumble over each other from his strength. 

Yoongi lifts up his leg to rub the pain away while you stand a ways away from him with crossed arms. 

“Hi, Y/N,” the man awkwardly smirks.

Your mouth drops open in disbelief. “‘Hi, Y/N?’ ‘Hi, Y/N!’ You’re actually stupid, did you hit your head on the way here?” You pace in front of him, he goes to open his mouth to rebut your insult but you cut him off. “Never mind that, out.”

Yoongi feels the pressure of your hands pushing his chest towards the door like you did that day two years ago. Scrambling, he grabs your hands so you will stop shoving him. Frantically you rip yourself away from him, entirely on guard. 

“Look, just listen for two minutes tops,” Yoongi begs. You turn your head to the side in suspicion. 

“I’ll give you thirty seconds.”

“That’s not enough time!” He throws his hands up in the air from your unfairness.

“Twenty-five, twenty-four…”

Yoongi brings his arms down for one hand to squeeze his nose bridge. “I’m sorry for being a shit person, all the boys are! We wanted to make it up to you to go on a trip before you and the younger boys leave to college hoping that we can try to rekindle our friendship. We know, I know I really messed up and we— me, I haven’t been the same since you left and I really miss—”

“Times up. I think it’s best you leave,” you mumble with watering eyes. 

_ Who does he think he is to just come back after years of ignoring you to beg for forgiveness _ , you thought.

“Y/N, please, just listen—”

“You don’t get to just do this, Yoongi!” You cry, completely frustrated. A deep red started to blossom on your skin from you rubbing your forehead. “You don’t to just decide you feel sorry for the shit you put me through. It’s not fair, you’re not fair.” 

Short of breath you pivot away from him to walk about stairs praying he will just take the hint and leave. And, of course he didn’t. 

“At least give me a chance, don’t I at least deserve that. It was always you that believed in giving second chances.” His footsteps rumbled the stairs as he followed your journey away from him. 

You growl, digging your palms into your eyes, “Just piss off!” 

“Stop being ridiculous,” Yoongi huffs at you antics. 

Unconsciously walking to your room, you childish bark, “I don’t like you!” opening your bedroom door hoping to successfully slam a door in his face this time. Unfortunately that does not happen and her barges in after rolling his eyes at you. 

“What the fuck, Yoongi! What if Irene was in here sleeping or changing!” He again rolls his eyes, scanning your room for a bag.   
“Of course you would think about her first,” he bantered. A soft “aha” left his lips when he found your duffle bag. 

“What the fuck do you mean by that,” your arms crossed again in defiance.   
“You know what I mean by that, after our fight you crawled to her like a lovesick puppy and abandoned us all.” He waltz around your room as if it was his own, opening your drawers stuffing clothes within the bag. Though you were too distracted how he placed the blame on you once again to even notice what he was doing. 

“That’s fucking rich coming from you Yoongi. Reminder all this shit happened was because of you so don’t toss the blame on me.” The male blushed when he shoved underwear and an extra bra along with your clothes into the bag.

“Ok fine I will admit that,” Yoongi coughed out. 

“If this really is you guys’ lame excuse of an apology you can just leave now.”

“You’re coming with us.” His tone was finally as if his word was law and it only made you flare your nostrils praying to whatever deity there is that you won’t murder him right here and now. 

“You were always like this, always needed control over everything it was almost sickening.”

“I’m not playing your game right now,” He signed out, placing your bag on top of your bed, shuffling over the your personal bathroom. 

“I’m the one playing games?” You squawk followed by a laugh.

“Yes, yes you are,” Yoongi grabbed all your toiletries, debating to grab pads for just incase and takes a few anyways. “I know you’re trying to make me mad just so you have a legitimate excuse to kick me out.”

Pouting because that’s exactly what you were doing, you finally notice that Yoongi grabbed your possessions from the bathroom and placing them in your old duffle bag. When he put your stuffed animal cat you had since you were little in the bag too you knew exactly what he was doing.

“Have you been packing my bag this whole time?” You exclaim. 

Quickly you move to place everything back where everything belongs, Yoongi wraps an arm around your waist to move away from the bag. 

Grasping your sophomore track trophy you point the sharp end of it at Yoongi as if it was a shank, “I won’t hesitate, bitch.” 

At that, Yoongi can’t help but chuckle at your reference knowing that you were completely serious. He easily takes it from you and puts it back on your bureau. 

“Come, we are already late.”

“No, I’m not going,” you tilt your nose up trying to show that you will not back down.

“Fine, you leave me no choice.”

“Wait, what do you mean by that— Yoongi!” The older man wrapped an arm around your thighs and threw you over his shoulder while the duffle bag dangled off his other one.

“I’m going to kill you, Min Yoongi. Do you hear me? Kill you!” Kicking your legs and pounding on his back, desperately wiggling away. To be honest, you shouldn’t have been surprised he did this because ever since he surpassed you in height and strength he would pick you up when you refused to listen to him. Back then it was funny but now it was annoying. Making his way towards the door he loosens his grip on you. 

“If I let you down, will you behave and just come with us?” He questioned.

“Sure,” you scoffed. 

He gently placed you down, making sure you were stable.

“Come.”

“I’m not a fucking dog,” you sneered under your breath.

Yoongi opened the door for you, gesturing his hand for you to go first in a mocking way. A collective sigh of relief was shared between the others at the cars. Gravel crunched under your feet as you approached your ex-friends with a guarded stance.

“Hi,” Jimin smiled.

“Fuck off,” you scowled.

“I guess we deserve that,” Namjoon laughed, his voice shaking. 

“I’m not going,” you stated.

Yoongi whips his head towards you, “you said you were going to go!”

“No I didn’t.” A glare was permanent on your face.

“Please-” Taehyung was cut off before he could even get a full sentence out.

“I’m not going and you all can get fucked in the ass if you think I will just stay with you guys for fuck knows how long.”

“You didn’t even tell her how long we are staying?” Seokjin probed. 

“He didn’t even tell me where you guys are going,” you smirk not missing the opportunity to throw Yoongi under the bus.

“We,” Yoongi corrected you but you just huff.

“Yoongi, not now!” Seokjin ordered, turning back to you. “We are going to that camping resort you always wanted to go to for the weekend. We really want to make it up to you, Y/N, I promise.”

You sigh out, closing your eyes before looking at each man in front of you. Damn, did they grow up. It seemed as if they all lost their baby fat and we handsome young men. It seemed that you missed them, too. 

“Fine,” you paused seeing them all perk up before continuing, “but Irene has to come along or else I might stab you all or myself.”

This notion made Yoongi rolls his eyes that didn’t go unnoticed by you.

“Got something to say?”

“Yeah, it like you guys are a couple or some shit. You seriously need to be with her all the time?” Yoongi snaps back at you, back to his asshole behavior.

“Well fucking sorry she was the only one there for me after the bullshit you all fucking put me through. This is the least you can do.”

He sighs, not wanting to agree with you but he does anyways just to get on your good side. It didn’t seem to bother the other boys and the more the merrier, Jungkook shrugged. Quickly you call Irene to tell her the news and reluctantly she decides to go with you. Knowing her, she rather you not go at all but it was too late now. All of you climb into your respective cars, you forced to sit in the passenger seat of Yoongi’s while Namjoon and Jungkook sit in the car with you leaving room for Irene and to be moditors of the both of you. You wanted to protest that you didn’t need to be babysat but you were already feeling annoyed with him being not even a foot away from you. This way going to be a long trip you can already feel it. 

Curtly you instruct Yoongi how to get Irene’s house than was only ten away from yours. The ride was uneventful, Namjoon and Jungkook chatted in the back while Yoongi bopped his head to the r&b music that flowed from radio. Once you were there you saw that Irene was waiting at the porch, although she was on the phone seemingly having a very heated conversation. Wanting to make sure she was okay, you step out of the car much to Yoongi’s discontent. 

“—plan. You just need to be there. … how did I know I would be invited? Call it womanly instinct—” Her conversation was cut off when you walked up to her with a concerned face. 

“I got to go, bye shithead,” Irene hurried out, turning her attention to you with a sweet smile.

“Who was that?” Curiosity laced your tone, tilting your head to the side.

“It was just my idiot cousin, apparently there is this party happening that he didn’t know that I knew about and had the audacity to question why I was invited to a family gathering. That’s why I called him an ashole,” she explained, already being able to tell you were question what was being said in the conversation. 

“Ah, I see well it’s time to go, don’t want to keep them waiting too long,” you stuff your hands in your pockets as she grabs her bag slinging it over her shoulder in a cool manner. 

You both make your way over to the car, she opening the back door for you both only to see that she would be sitting next to Namjoon and Jungkook while you sat next to Yoongi.

She was about to open her mouth to complain but you stop her, “Irene it’s fine just sit next to Jungkook, he’s not that bad. We won’t be far away from each other,” you laugh as she gave you a playful glare. Opening the passenger door for you, you thank her as you climb in next to Yoongi who looked like he was about to blow a fuse. 

“Move over dickhead number one,” you heard Irene said to Jungkook, a snicker leaving your lips.

“I have a name, you know,” Jungkook ran his tongue over the inside his cheek at her insult. 

“I do, but I think dickhead number one better,” her smile was so sickly sweet and tone even more sugary you could feel your teeth rotting from over there. 

“If you’re going to insult everyone in this car or everyone else in the group you can just leave,” Yoongi snarked, hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were turning white.

Again, Irene was about to say about to say something mean, but you stop her, “Irene it’s fine. Just be civil please, for me?” You gave her puppy dog eyes as you looked her through the crevice between the seat and window knowing she can’t resist that look. 

“Fine,” she signed, ruffling your hair with adoration in her deep mocha eyes. 

This time it was Yoongi that rolled his tongue against his inner cheek in irritation watching how you and Irene played around, you still twisting your body to converse with her. Kissing his teeth, he slammed the brake make you jerk forward with a shriek, the seat belt choking you

“Yoongi,” you gasped.

“Sorry there was a squirrel,” he smirked and you know damn well that there wasn’t a little creature that scurried across the road. “Maybe you should sit properly so you won’t get hurt again.”

“Asshole,” you clicked your tongue. Grabbing your phone so you can listen to music, only for you to realize you forgot your headphones. A pout settled on your lips, but it stopped when you saw Yoongi’s hand hovering in front of your face. 

“Here, use mine.” 

When you didn’t grab them, he shook his hand prompting you to take them. With a mumbled thank you, you take them and plug yourself in, getting lost in the bass of the music. It wasn’t long before you fell asleep.  

~*~

When you opened your eyes it was around one in the afternoon and you were surrounded by miles of mountains and the pine trees that painted them an evergreen. Your eyes widen in awe at the sight in front of you. It was no secret that you always loved the mountains, there was something so tranquil to them. Calm washed over you as peer at the sensory that passed by you. Turning away from the window you looked at Yoongi who seemed just as relaxed as you did. Not wanting to get caught staring you glance over to see that Jungkook and Namjoon had cuddled up together in their sleep as Irene rested her head the window. Seeing the strain it was putting on her neck, you unzipped the sweater you were wear, folding it and placing her head on it with much struggle. You grunted as you stretched over the console still buckled in.

“Fuck it,” you whispered and unclipped yourself, easily being able to reach Irene.

“What the hell are you doing?” Yoongi protested, turning his attention to you.

“Irene looks uncomfortable,” was your simple response that made him sputter. 

“You’re going to die,” he exclaimed.

“Hush, you’ll wake everyone up,” you quickly put the makeshift pillow under her head. You smile when she sighs in content snuggling into your hoodie. Not wanting Yoongi to have any bigger of a heart attack, you situate yourself back into your seat and buckle your belt. 

“Don’t do that again,” he scolded.

His face was hard as he kept his gaze on the empty road besides the rest of the boys that traveled in front of you in Seokjin’s car. 

“So how far are we?” You quipped.

“About twenty minutes away, I was about to wake everyone up before you decided to give me a heart attack.”

“Stop being dramatic, it’s not like you can get in a car accident since there is literally no one on the road. Anyways, let’s wake them up in like ten minutes, I’m not going to make all my effort to make sure Irene was comfortable go to waste.” Looking back at the mountains in front of you, it feels like you’re in a completely in a different world. Stories start to float around in your head getting lost in the fables you recite to yourself.

“What do you think?” Yoongi’s voice pulled you back to earth.

“What did you say,” you sheepishly mutter.

“I said,” he pressed, “what do you think?”

“Oh, it’s so beautiful. I would give anything to live within the mountains and away from the rest of society.”

“Anything?” Yoongi quizzed you, looking at you to lock eyes before bringing his attention back to the isolated road. 

You hummed, “anything. You know that I don’t take kindly to crowds or a lot of humans.”

“And that I do, that I do.” 

After that silence fell between you two. Surprisingly it was a comfortable silence just like how it was before this whole debotchel. Not wanting to succumb to the longing that settle in your chest and that familiar lump began to form, you turned around and shook Irene’s thigh. She sniffles as she pulls herself out of sleep to make sure you were okay.

“Are we there?” An underlying question of your well being sat on her tongue, but when you smile she just smiled back.

“No, but we almost are in about fifteen. I wanted to wake you and the other boys to see the view. It’s really pretty.” 

Roughly you slap Jungkook’s thigh making him jolt awake and like a domino affect Namjoon awakes from his slumber, too. Both boys ask the same question as Irene and this time Yoongi answers them. Rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, they start a conversation up again only to be interrupted by Yoongi’s phone ringing. 

“Hello?” Yoongi drawls out. He puts the call on speaker and puts his phone in the drink holder to keep both hands on the steering wheel. 

“Oh good, I see that you and Y/N didn’t kill each other,” Seokjin mocked. 

“Haha,” you grumbled.

“Hi, Y/N! I guess that I’m speakerphone I guess that’s good. Anyways we will be arriving soon but the thing is that we have to park the cars a little far away from the cabin. Not to far though! About a five-ish walk, give or take.” This caused all of you to groan. 

“Hey don’t get bratty with me,” Seokjin scolded, “see you guys soon, bye I love you all besides Yoongi!” And with that the called ended with a beep. 

“Well isn’t he charming,” Irene sassed making not only you giggle but Namjoon and Jungkook, also. 

Soon, you pulled up to a gravel parking lot and to the side you see a thin pathway that you assume leads to the cabin. A giddy feeling runs through your veins thinking about all the exploring you’re about to embark on. Maybe a little too excitedly you leap out of car finally about to smell the fresh air of the outdoors. You felt at home. Behind you, you hear multiple car doors opening and slamming closed. An arm slings over your shoulder and you look to your right to see it is Irene. 

“You look really excited, baby,” Irene smirks at you. There’s a choking sound behind you so you look to see Jimin patting Taehyung’s back.

“Baby?” Taehyung squeaked. 

“Yeah, it’s my nickname for her since she’s such a cute baby,” Irene squished your cheeks while pulling a mock babyish voice. With sneer you push her away claiming that you will kill her making everyone laugh. 

“Isn’t that a term of endearment you would call your significant other?” Yoongi questioned, feeling very suspicion of you two.

Both of you gagged at Yoongi’s question. “Ew no, when I say baby, I mean like my child,” Irene explain as you make a disgusted face. “Don’t you guys have like a nickname for her or at least did?” 

Nobody answered that, a somber feeling graced the boys that it’s true that they don’t even have the right to call you silly nicknames anymore. 

“Let’s just get to the cabin,” Hoseok said, pulling the luggages from the car. 

Following his lead, everyone silently grabbed their own stuff while helping out with the coolers and the other box filled with food and other necessities. You stayed behind the back knowing you wanted to observe what nature had to offer you. The woods were shockingly silent besides the collective sound of dirt and rocks crunching under several feet and the crowing of various types of birds. Looking deep within the woods you swear you see a flash of black and white. Squinting your eyes to get a closer look, you swear you see a man there with… no it can’t be. Why would there be a man in the woods wearing an antique rabbit mask. A chill crawls up your spine as your pores raise. You felt very cold despite the warm weather. It didn’t feel safe anymore. That lump clings to your windpipe and your chest stutters to find air and—

“Y/N, are you coming?” Jungkook calls to you.

Keeping an eyes on the area where you saw the man, you slowly nod before running back to the group not feeling like staying behind anymore. Doing your practiced breathing exercises, you convince yourself what you saw was just your imagination and there is nothing to worry about. Gripping your dominant hand that tingles in hope to be held by anyone, someone, you bit the inside of your cheek, telling yourself that you’re a big girl and don’t need to be guided anymore. 

Glancing behind you one more time, you gulp and stumble faster to the boys and Irene just so you can get in the cabin and feel safe again. Skittishly moving towards her, you calm down having her near and seeing that the cabin was just a couple feet away. The cabin was big and made purely out of wood showing just old it was besides a few updated modern features. Seokjin walks up to the unlocking it with the key that was kept in his pocket. Everyone tired from lugging everything to the cabin that was definitely more than a five minute away, signed in relief to put everything down.

Jimin clapped his hands together to get everyone’s attention, “I say after we put away all the food we play a game to see where everyone will be sleeping, besides the girls of course. I’m pretty sure Irene will skin alive if we try to sleep in the same room as Y/N and I’m pretty sure Y/N will kill us in our sleep if she’s stuck with one of us.” Jimin was of course joking but there was a half truth to it making you and Irene give each other mischievous looks. 

Putting away the food was an easy feat since all the boys were jittery to see who would be sleeping with who. Everyone now sat in the living room that had two couches and one loveseat. Yoongi already laid claim on the loveseat not shocking anyone. You came to find out there were four rooms and one of them was occupied by you and Irene. 

“Which room are you guys picking,” Yoongi nodded his head towards you and Irene, hoping you wouldn’t pick the one with the queen mattress. 

“Mm, probably the queen mattress room since I think you guys don’t want to sleep in the same bed and I’m used to sharing with Irene,” you shrugged as if you didn’t just completely go against what Yoongi was hoping you wouldn’t choose. 

“So that means that there should be two teams of two and one team of three,” Namjoon spoke up. “There is only two rooms with two single beds and the other one is another queen so we need to figure out if there will be three on one bed or two.”

With the boys being themselves they decided on a game of rock, paper, scissors. In the end with a lot of screaming of victory or defeat, it was Namjoon and Seokjin, Jimin and Hoseok, and Taehyung, Jungkook and Yoongi. Jimin and Hoseok didn’t mind sleeping the same bed so they got the other queen and same with Taehyung and Jungkook where they didn’t mind sharing a bed so decided to sleep on the single bed together much to Yoongi’s delight. Happy with their luck, Namjoon and Seokjin high-fived each other. Not wanting to clutter up the open living room anymore, everyone moved their stuff to their respected bedrooms, the trio marching up the stairs while the other rooms where downstairs. 

Trailing behind Irene, you help each other file your clothes away in the given drawers. On the left side of the room there is a window. The room felt stuffy and humid so you shuffled over and try to open it. Gruff noises bubbled up from your throat using all your strength to open the window, but it wouldn’t budge. Glaring at the window in indignation you peak out into the woods only to see and familiar flash of white and black. The unsettled feeling crept back and squeezed at your heart dragging it into your stomach. You turn back to Irene, your discomfort apparent on your face. She furrows her brow at you in concern. 

That lump began to choke you again when your body prepared for fight-or-flight mode. You turn back to the window, squinting your eyes searching for the figure again only to come up empty. 

“Are you okay,” Irene whispers.

You slowly nod, debating to tell her. Biting your lips you whisper back, “I don’t think we are the only ones in the woods. I don’t know, I just have a bad feeling and I’m usually correct when I get this… feeling.”

She pets your head, softly smiling. “It’s probably nothing, but if you feel like this again, tell me and we can talk to the boys since they are our only ride out of here,” she laughed.

Again you nodded and shut the curtains, cringing at the scraping noise. Laughter alerted you that you should at least try make it easier for them to start their stupid apology scheme. 

Night fell and that feeling never left you. You ignored it for the sake for everyone but it was getting harder and harder when you just felt like you were being watched. For most of the time you stayed near Irene, knowing she would believe you if you finally snapped. When the stars appeared to put on a show for you all, Jimin suggested to make s’mores and everyone agreed. The air was cold despite it was early July but it wasn’t unwelcomed. In front of the cabin the bonfire raged on, the smoke and embers floating so high up they were kissing the tops of the pine trees. Taking a deep breath, you let the pine and smoulder swirl in your lungs feeling at ease. Just for a second you wanted to forget all that happened and think that you are with your favorite people, again. Just for a second you’ll pretend that your heart doesn’t ache and just cherish how your cheeks hurt from smiling so much. Around the big fire, some boys sit in foldable chairs while others sat on the log, saving a seat for you between Jungkook and Irene. 

Across from you was Yoongi who gave you a shaky smile that you can’t help but return. He sags in his seat, feeling relief that you didn’t seem as mad as you did this morning. Yoongi knew that you haven’t forgiven him yet, but he can only hope by the end the trip things will fall  in place. The air was calm as people converse between themselves, well that was until Namjoon forgot that he marshmallow was in the fire making it into a mini torch. Being the clutz he is, he took it out of the fire waving it around in panic, almost catching Seokjin on fire to which he screamed falling out of his chair. Being the only smart one, Hoseok grabbed the flaming stick out of Namjoon’s hand, promptly throwing it on ground and stomping it out. You were laughing so hard that you were bent over while Irene looked like she was having a conniption. 

“Does… does this happen often?” She nervously laughed.

After everyone calmed down, Jimin chirped a “yep” while Irene nodded with bulging, clearly judgemental eyes. All you could do was pat her back since she was obviously not used to being around a group of roddy men. 

“Hey,” Taehyung began.

“No,” Yoongi deadpanned.

“I didn’t even saying anything, yet!”

“Well you don’t have to for me to know you’re up to no good.” 

“Choke on a corn chip, I was going to say we should play truth or dare like the old times!” Taehyung pouted when Yoongi sneered at him.

“I guess that seems fun,” you agree, seeing what Taehyung was trying to do, he smiled back at you, grateful.

“Okay so who is our first victim?” Seokjin grinned, always ready to cause chaos. 

“Irene,” you grinned back at Seokjin, knowing you totally threw her to sharks. 

Jungkook turned towards the other girl, resting his chin on his hand. “So truth or dare.”

Her face was completely blank, raking her eyes up and down Jungkook’s body in disinterest. “Truth,” she grunted.

“If you had to date any of us, who would it be?” Jungkook giggled, obviously joking around.

“Y/N,” she dismissed.

Yoongi barked a “what?” making you and her cackle.

“I’m straight as a circle and Y/N is the only girl here, so,” she trailed, laughing at the shocked faces of the boys. Jimin nodded in respect, understanding how she feels. 

The game of truth or dare quickly got boring as you all still roasted marshmallows, the sticky substance gluing your fingers together, but you paid no mind to it. Not to your surprise the game now switched to never-have-I-ever much to your chargin. It was fairly clean as of now, but you knew that Irene was making it her mission to out you for you throwing her to the wolves in the beginning. 

“Okay, Irene, it’s your turn to go,” Yoongi noted.

“Gladly,” she said, smirking. Keeping her gaze, she taunted, “never ever have I ever lost my first kiss to a boy.” At that you, Jimin and Namjoon put a finger down. Though, you’re action caused an uproar.

Yoongi was the first to respond, completely bewildered. The male felt a gnawing burn in his chest but he pushed it down by clearing his throat. It was no secret you didn’t have much interest pursuing boys or anyone for that matter. You were always anti-social when it came it anything romantic. Jungkook that sat next to you started to shake you, insisting on an answer. Seokjin demanded to know who it was, where it happened, how old you were when it happened and if he had to kill the boy. A blush formed on your cheeks from all the unnecessary attention over something so little. It wasn’t like you had a boyfriend or lost your virginity or anything like that. 

Irene was obviously having a field day seeing the anarchy she started. She winked at you when you glared her. “Hm, what was his name, again,” she tapped a finger against her lips acting like she forgot who it was, “oh yes! It was Im Jaebum, a fellow senior you always thought was cute.” 

This caused an even bigger uproar since Jaebum was known fuckboy. Instead of answering any question you just crossed your arms and pout at how the boys were acting.

“Why you guys so surprised?” you muttered.

“Because you’re the definition of a prude,” Irene mocked.

In retaliation, you took your mushy marshmallow and threw into her hair. She screeches while scolding you but you just laugh at her misfortune. Irene tries to get back at you but you tackle her backwards off the log making her scream once again while the boys laugh at you. You giggle at her and look up to turn around and face the boys, but in front of you right in the clearing of woods was rabbit masked man. Screaming, you scramble off of Irene and making your way into the cabin. The lump this time stayed in your throat as you hiccuped and cry. The thundering of footsteps only hurt your ears as Irene put her hands on your shoulders. You distance yourself as you hug yourself and pace.

“Irene, I was correct. I saw him again, right in the fucking clearing!” You blubbered while pointing vague towards where the woods are. 

“What man?” Namjoon asks, coming up front from everyone else.

“This man with this creepy rabbit mask. I saw him while walking to the cabin and in my window when I was trying to open it.” You were getting dizzy from walking in a circle but it was the only thing calming you down. 

“Are you sure?” Namjoon gulped.

“Yes, I have been having this bad feeling and this place just doesn’t feel safe.”

Yoongi growls, “if you don’t want to be here, they just say it and don’t make shit up.”

You mouth falls open, “wait, what?”

“You heard what I said.” Yoongi comes near you, glaring down at you.

Your arms drop down, “You don’t believe me.” Eyes scan every boy to see their were also sceptical. “None of you believe me.”

“You were the only one that did see him, Y/N,” Jungkook pointed out. 

A hysterical laugh escapes your lips. You bent over hugging yourself, not believing this situation at all. The boys share uneasy look while Irene looks worried.

“Care to explain to me why I would make this shit up? You think I just don’t want to be with you guys or I want attention? Is that it?”

“No, Y/N,” Taehyung tried to reach for you, but you back away.

“Yes, that’s exactly it. Since Yoongi thinks I’m lying, you all do,” you smile, hyperventilating. “This is what happened last time and caused this whole debacle, you all just follow him blindly without even consulting me.” You wave your arms wildly, completely and utterly frustrated. 

“That’s not it at all, Y/N. Please calm down,” Yoongi tried to explain, upset that he got angry for no reason, again.

“Stay away from me! Why can’t you just believe me that I’m scared, not just for myself but you guys, too. There is a strange man in the woods and we have no idea what he will do!”

“She has a point, you guys,” Irene agrees, coming near you again. You calm down seeing that she believes you.

“But we didn’t see anything, only she did,” Hoseok starts.

“Can’t you just have a little faith in me,” you scream, “I know what I saw was real and it’s not my ‘overactive imagination.’”

“Y/N, we just want to make sure what you’re saying it true. You can get… hysterical sometimes,” Jimin explains making you growl.

“I have anxiety, I’m not fucking delusional or insane. Fine, don’t believe me but I want to leave tomorrow and I will fucking walk if I have to.” With that you stomp away and slam your bedroom door closed making everyone jump. 

Yoongi groans, knowing they all made the situation worse. Irene just shakes her head in disappointment and ran after you to make sure you are okay. Even though, the door rattles the cabin, you can’t bring yourself to care. You face plant into the mattress, screaming into the threads and cotton. Tears made your face felt sticky and warm as you struggled to find oxygen. The blankets were suffocating you, but you couldn’t find it within yourself to care. Your chest contracted in pain. It hurts, God did it hurt. For a second everything was fine and it was so easy to play pretend, but that’s all it was, playing pretend. None of this was real and nothing would be same just like before. Your heart was just too tender and sore and Yoongi’s anger was just too much of a untamable beast. You begged in every language you knew how it came to this. Why did it seem like Yoongi resented you? What made this once soft man so jaded? These questions spun around in your head, exhausting you until you feel into a restless slumber. In the morning, it wouldn’t matter anyways. You’ll be away from them and with the one that matters most in the end. 

~*~

Groaning, you open your eyes to be bathed in summer sunlight, so warm that you were sweating. Looking behind you, you see that Irene curled herself around you. You gently pry her arm away from your waist as you stretch reaching for the sky. Humming from the satisfying pops and cracks of your bones, you dread leaving the bed. Here it was just you, the homely weather and Irene, no aching sensation that your ex-friends will truly be gone. Though, the saddest part was you were allowing yourself to forgive them, but yesterday just proves it will only end in heartbreak. Once you loved them dearly, but some things are better left burnt out. There is no point in rekindling an extinguished flame.

The rumbling in your stomach was becoming too vociferous to neglect so you drag your feet into the combined living room and kitchen. Luck was on your side when to your content you were the only one awake. Smiling while ruffling your hair, you go into the cupboards to grab cereal and a bowl. Taking the Lucky Charms that you wrote “don’t touch you heathens” on, you open it grab a handful to snack upon as you grab the milk from the fridge. Your peaceful breakfast was disturbed by the second floor bedroom door opening. Pouring the cereal and then the milk in the bowl like a normal human, you pray that it was Taehyung or Jungkook coming down to join you. 

Alas, it was neither of them, but Yoongi the last person you want to see right now. Munching on your cereal, you keep your attention away from him. Yoongi scratches his tummy as he makes his way into the kitchen to see that you were there with him. It was obvious that you were ignoring him as you scowl into your bowl like it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Hey,” Yoongi muttered, cautious of how you will act. You only chew your cereal louder in aggression. He sighs, not wanting to completely give up. The older man places his hand over yours like he used to, “Look, Y/N, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten so angry. Just, fuck, I’m trying so hard right now and I just want things to at least to be stable. You don’t have to forgive me or any the boys yet. Stay, please.” 

Your eyes shake as you lock gazes. Glancing at how he hasn’t removed his hand yet, you nodded in acknowledgement, agreeing to stay the whole weekend. Yoongi smiles, happy with your response. When he hears the other doors open he pulls his hands away from you and you already miss its heat. Awkwardly you chug down your milk to avoid any conversation. Your bedroom door opens as Irene stomps out with messy hair, she hugs you from behind so she can grab your Lucky Charms. Too tired to even open your mouth, you just let her have at it to which Taehyung complains how you never share with anyone else. You only grunt in response ready to take a nap even though you woke up not even fifteen minutes ago. 

And one by one all the boys trinkle in, searching for food. Some either grab cereal while others beg Jin to make them eggs and rice. Reluctantly the eldest man agrees, swatting Namjoon with a whisk when he offers to help. Everyone rathers the house did not catch on fire. Still slightly bitter about what happened yesterday you steal the loveseat from Yoongi before he could sit there. Irene sits on the arm while chewing on buttered piece of toast, sticking her tongue out when Yoongi glowers at the both of you. Hugging your knees to your chest you start to fall asleep again if it wasn’t for something being thrown at you. Sluggishly you look up at Jimin that offered his sweater as a blanket. Instead you put it on, flapping your arms to emphasize your sweater paws. 

By now everyone was in the living room eating their food and chatting with each other. The argument from yesterday had yet to be mentioned and you can’t decide if that’s a good thing or not. You bite your lip debating to bring it up or just leave it be. The atmosphere was cozy and you didn’t want to be the one to bring it down but you also hate leaving anger up in the air. 

“Since no one will bring it up, I will,” Irene addressed. “Y/N strongly believes she saw something yesterday so in return I will also put my trust in her. You guys have known her longer than me so you obviously know her better, right?” She quirks up an eyebrow before continuing, “so you know that she wouldn’t just make shit like that up. And since you all are pussies, I decided I will go looking into the woods to see if I can find a trace of this man. If I do we leave immediately, if I don’t then I don’t but that doesn’t invalid how Y/N feels, got it?”

The boys just nod, not finding any faults in what she said but it only makes you anxious. “Wait Irene, you can’t just go alone. I’m coming with you. As I said last night, something doesn’t feel right and going off on your own is doing the opposite of what I’m saying,” your voice fluctuated, distressed she would even think of going off on her own.  

She pats your head and jumps off the loveseat making her way to the door. “I will be fine, don’t worry.” Slamming the door shut, she was gone. 

Your leg shakes, the queasy feeling not going away. Something does not feel right, why won’t anyone listen to you?

“She’ll be fine, Y/N,” Namjoon tries to resurrect you but it just makes you more antsy.

“As I said last night, something does not feel right. Not at all. It feels like I’m being watched, can’t you guys sense it, too?” They only shake their heads in disagreement making you drop your head. You know that you aren’t wrong and you don’t get why they just can’t trust you on this. Ruffling and scratching your head, riddled in anxiety the boys go back to their conversations as if Irene wasn’t out there with a strange man. You were getting lost within your own head when you hear a scream that sounded like Irene. Everyone jumps when she scream again making you just out of your seat and run towards the front door. 

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Yoongi interrogates, racing towards you. When you ignore him and reach for the knob he grabs your waist pulling you away from the door. 

“Let me go!” You cry but you only holds you closer.

“It’s not safe,” he scolds.

“Exactly, I have to go out there.” You two struggle as you were determined to go to your friend. Being fed up with Yoongi’s unbearable overprotectiveness you knee him in the stomach, he lets you go with a moan. Not missing your opportunity you broke away, swinging the door away and run straight into the belly of the beast. A pair of feet follow you only to stop with a grunt, but you keep going. Green and brown blur passed you as you sprint in the woods swiveling each and every way to find Irene. There was a scream again to the left of you and you immediately speed in that direction. You just seemed to have gotten lost when the forest falls silent again. Spinning in circles, making yourself dizzy you see a familiar palette of white and black. Stopping you see the rabbit masked man only a meter away from you. The presumed man twiddles his fingers at you as you were rooted in place. Scanning him you see no blood which doesn’t put you at ease at all. Your chest quakes as you struggle to move, paralyzed in fear. When he talks a step near you, you step back only to fall. He leisurely walks towards you springing you into action, scrambling upwards not caring about how you scraped your hands on the rocks. 

Wiping your cheeks as they were stained by salty, hot tears you ran away just hoping you were making your way towards the cabin. Lucky once again you see the clearing. Not wasting any time, you hurried your feet just wanting to go home and away from this place. Your heart was both in your throat and stomach as you stumble into the cabin, falling on your knees struggling to breathe. 

“Oh my god, what happened?” Jungkook limped over to you.

“I saw him! I saw the damn rabbit masked man and he was near where I heard Irene scream. We need to get back and get her and fucking leave this place.” You gripped onto Jungkook, completely a blubbering mess.

“We will see that we can do,” Namjoon affirmed.

Ire festered in Yoongi, not getting how you didn’t think twice to risk yourself and the others for just one girl. Irrationally he bites out, “would you do this for us?” You only furrow your brow in confusion.

“Now is not the time, Yoongi,” Hoseok chided.

“No, no this is the perfect time,” Yoongi holds his hand out at Hoseok and keeps his smouldering, coal irises on you. “Answer the damn question.”

Standing up, you don’t back down from the fight Yoongi is instigating, “the real question is would you have do this for me?” 

~*~

It was getting late and there was still no sign of Irene. No matter how much you insist to go looking for her and to get the fuck of here, no one believed you. The stare down you were having with the floor was interrupted by the banging on the front door. Twisting your head to it, you race to open the door to see it was Irene, but she was completely different from earlier this morning. Her hair was now down, her clothes were ripped and bloody, she cradles her right arm to her chest as she favored her left leg. Pushing down your shock you hug her close and drag her onto the couch. The boys sat around in shock at the state of the female, maybe they should have listen to you. 

“Irene, what happened? Are you okay? Do you need anything?” You rambled out millions of questions a mile a minute. 

She smiles, “I’m fine. It— it was that fucking rabbit masked man, I barely escaped but I would suggesting leaving as fast as you can.”

“I don’t believe you,” Yoongi drawled out, leaning against the fridge with his arms crossed.

“What did you say?” you seeth.

“I said,” he peels himself of the fridge, threateningly strutting over to Irene, “I don’t believe her.”

You stand in front of Irene, guarding her away from Yoongi that looked a little too menacing for your taste. 

“Stay away from her.” You heard Irene hiccup behind you and you assume she was on the verge of crying from the pain she was in since she refused to sit down. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird that she was able to get away and come back with only a limp and hurt arm, especially after being gone for so many hours?” Seokjin explained, coming near you and Irene with hands raised. 

You shake your head, “that’s all you guys have to say? Why not make sure her injuries aren’t life threatening and leaving here!” Irene hiccuped again but this time it sound like a… laugh?

Seokjin went to grab you to take you away from her and when you backed up closer to her. 

The dam broke loose.

Irene’s laugh that usually sounded like Christmas bells scratched at your ears. Turning around you see her hunched over with her shoulders shaking. You try to move away but she clutches you close to her. The now you know fake blood was warm against your back as her nails dig into your stomach as her other hand strokes your hair.

“My poor, poor little baby you just can’t pick the right people to put your faith in, can you?” she whispers, her breath tickling your neck in the worst way possible. Completely disgusted you break away from her and stumbling into Seokjin that keeps his hands on your shoulders. 

“Irene, I don’t get what’s happening?” You stutter out. 

“It’s quite simple actually, it was a test,” she laughs. 

“A test?” Yoongi hesitates.

“Yes, a test of faith. If I get captured in the woods who would Y/N go to first? Suggest to save me while possibly sacrificing one of you or let me to die while saving you all? Decisions, decisions,” she taps her bottom lip as if in thought. “In the end she believed me because I was the one to believe her, too. It was a test of loyalty and show that your chance is long gone.” Irene now focuses back on you. “I bet you didn’t even notice that poor Jungkook twisted his ankle running after you,” she pouts and then smirks when her statement comes up true.

“I— I, what?” You cradle your head while looking around the cabin as if there would be answers in the woodwork. 

“Poor, poor Y/N, don’t you see that you can only trust me. Can’t see that I did this so you can see that you only need me, your safe here with m—” Her speech was cut off by the smashing of glass then the gurgling of blood in someone’s throat. 

In shock, Irene looks down to see a knife lodged in her chest. You scream as she falls to the ground, sliding over to her crumpled body. That lump was back as you see her choke on her own blood and the boys panic over where the hell that knife came from. You sniffle, only inhaling not being able to exhale any air. 

Seeing your struggle, Irene places a hand on your cheek and giving you a weak grin, “hey, baby breathe for me, yeah?” she nods at you only making you sob. 

“I’m supposed to be the one saying that,” you yell.

“I love you…” she trails off.

“I love you, too. Fuck, I love you, too,” you cry into her chest ignoring the chaos around you. Your hiccups were drowned out by the boys screaming at each other at what the fuck just happened. Yoongi pulls you away from Irene’s colding body even when you beg to be near her again. All the boys were arguing at each other at what the fuck to do while Hoseok was the only quiet one that didn’t go unnoticed by Seokjin. Wanting to protect those around him, Seokjin grabs the gun in the drawer just in case of emergencies and points it at Hoseok causing everyone to go on defense mode. 

“Seokjin, what the fuck!” Namjoon scolds.

“I don’t fucking trust him,” Seokjin emphasizes his point by shaking the gun towards Hoseok. “He’s too damn quiet for all the shit that’s happening and I thought he would be the one screaming the loudest.”

“Excuse you?” Hoseok fumed.

“Jin, everyone is scared,” Jimin insisted.

“I’m aware! That fucker is in cahoots with one of you.” Seokjin glares at you all before storming outside his face like lightning. “Hey fucker, if you have the balls to kill an innocent girl than you have to balls to fight me one on one!” He screams into the woods spinning around, not wanting to be caught off guard.

Everyone races over to him as Yoongi drags you with him away from Irene’s body. 

Namjoon tried to approach Seokjin, muttering, “Jin, you need to calm down.”

“Stay the fuck away from me,” he points the gun in Namjoon’s face, cocking the gun, clicking the safety off. “You all need to stay the fuck away from me as I try to figure this shit out. Something's not right here. There can’t just be a random stranger in the woods waiting to kill us, one of you planned this. I don’t know who but when I figure it out you’re good as dead.”

“Seokjinnie, none of us are with that psycho, you need to come to your senses so we can leave with all of us alive,” Taehyung ressurred.

“Not all of us are alive, you asshole,” you snapped, still trying to break away from Yoongi. “She’s dead because none of you will believe me!” 

“Shut up!” Seokjin howled now pointing the gun at you. “I get that you lost your best friend but shut up for a second!”

“Watch yourself, Jin,” Yoongi growled, moving you behind him. 

Namjoon locked eyes with Yoongi who nodded at him. Taking his queue he rushed Seokjin to take the gun away from him. In the power struggle, the gun fires and everything falls silent.

“Is everyone ok—”

“HOBI!” Jimin cried. 

Staggering, Hoseok touches his chest to see it soaked in blood. Jimin’s name clung onto his tongue as he fell to the ground, heaving his last breath without a hint of a goodbye. You falter in Yoongi’s grasp as you watch Jimin cradle Hoseok to his chest, begging for whatever god there is to bring him back to life. It’s too much, it’s all too much and the lump grows until it seizes your whole windpipe as black dots dance in front of you. Yoongi holds you closer while covering you eyes with a gentle hand as if it will erase the gaping hole in Hoseok’s chest. He makes shushing noises as you were sure you were dwindling towards insanity. 

“You fucker!” Namjoon roars pouncing on the stunned Seokjin. He couldn’t even let out an apology as Namjoon threw him to the ground. The taller man kicks him in the stomach until he was coughing up blood. Seokjin reaches out a hand in a cry for mercy only for it to be stomped on. The abuse continues until Seokjin couldn’t tell the difference between the sky and ground. He was floating as the pain became too much. Within a bath of blood, his lungs squeeze out on last exhale as he becomes completely still. Namjoon’s boots were coated in crimson red as his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat. He was longer the gentle man you once knew, he looked devilish. Namjoon brushes his nimble fingers through his hair, closing his eyes in exhaustion. 

“We need to leave,” Yoongi commands.

“Yeah, we do,” Jungkook laughs without any humor, “and we are fucking leaving Namjoon behind.”

“What?” Namjoon barks, glaring at the younger boy.

It was getting harder to focus on anything as you struggle to find any oxygen. Fresh tears pave a road down your cheeks as you see Seokjin’s body and how it was just as bloody as Irene’s. 

“And you,” Namjoon commanded, “while you stop fucking crying over her, she’s gone just like Hoseok and Jin. Get over it!”

“This is all your faults,” you scream back, pushing away from Yoongi. You stand up with much difficulty due to your spinning head. “This all your faults, especially you,” you point at Yoongi, “if you weren’t such dickheads there wouldn’t have been a need to have this fucking reunion bullshit. Now look Irene is dead and so is two of our best friends. I hate you, oh my god I hate you guys so much.” You walk towards the cabin wanting to be away from them and then you hear a ticking noise.

“Fuck!” Yoongi grunts as he grabs you, the cabin bursting into flames with a sickening  _ boom! _

The cabin burst into flame, the heat stinging your eyes. Those of you that are left look at the raging cabin in awe. Taking Yoongi’s arm off of you, you stumble to get up, not acknowledging his outstretched hand to help you. In a daze, you leave him to get himself off the dirt covered ground. 

“It’s not safe here anymore, we need a plan,” Jungkook growls out, honestly sick of all this shit.

“Fuck, goddammit, all of our shit was in there including our phones!” Taehyung whines. He had a point because without your phones how the hell were able to call the police. Being able to get into the cars was a mere possibility, it would be safer to know that the authorities would be on the way. Then it clicked.

“Guys,” you began, “there is a radio tower not too far off, if I go up there I can call the police so they can come get us since the cars are probably as good as dead if this killer is smart.” 

“No,” was Yoongi’s reply, angering you. 

“I have to agree with Yoongi,” Jimin said. “We already lost enough people, we can’t lose you, too.”

“Then one of you come with me!”

“Y/N, I said no.” Yoongi tried to grab you as you stood up to get away from them.

“Fuck you, I’ll just go by myself!” you start to march off when Namjoon stands in front of you, not letting you pass.

“If you are going to be so stubborn,” his tone authoritative, “then how about this four of us go to the cars as you and someone else will go with us as one group will wait for you to get back.” Namjoon raises an eyebrow while pursuing his lips, not leaving you room to argue.

“I will go with her,” Yoongi offered, he unclips the keys to his car from his pants and toss it to Jimin who catches it with ease. “Jimin and Tae can drive away to hopefully find help since they will be faster while Namjoon and Jungkook while will stay and wait for us.”

Everyone agrees to the plan as you walk away trying to get to the tower as quick as you can. Dirt and leaves crinkle under Yoongi’s feet as you hear him approach you. On edge you look around you while staying north to keep on track to the tower. It seemed like everything was heighten as you took in your surroundings. You tried to focus since there was killer thirsting for your blood but it was difficult when adrenaline pounded in your ears. Warmth enveloped your hand and looking behind you, you see Yoongi was clutching your smaller hand in his. Noticing your gaze he comes up besides you and squeezes it harder in comfort. 

These woods were a scary place but with him holding you like he did when you were little made this whole situation more bearable. Once again it was you and Yoongi versus the world. Within a couple minutes the radio tower was in sight but the sound of an extra of pair feet alerted you and Yoongi. Knowing you’ll have the advantage being in the radio tower you quicken your pace. Not paying attention to where you were going, you hear Yoongi scream out behind you. Swiveling around you see that Yoongi got his foot stuck in a bear trap, a gasp left your lips. Racing towards the man, you look at his wound and it was deep as he bleed profusely. 

“Yoongi, fuck, what do we do,” you pull your hair in frustration. Yoongi grabs you by the shoulders bringing your attention back to his eyes.

“Breathe, okay? You need to leave and call the police, I’m going to be okay. I’ll figure a way out but you need to call the authorities, you hear me?” He ressurres you as you start to cry for like the billionth time within the span of twelve hours. 

“No, Yoongi you have to come with me!” you beg, but you hear footsteps disturbing the ground creep closer. 

“Listen to me, please.”

“God, Yoongi, I forgive you. I forgive you! I love you so much so you have to come with me.” Yoongi smiles at that knowing your love for him was different than his. Shakily he kisses your forehead, happy that his last moments are you finally forgiving him for the stupid shit he has done. 

“Go,” he pushes you away from him and you know you have to leave him behind. 

Not even peering behind you at him sure that you will run back to him, you tread on to the tower, hoping that your plan will work. Running so fast that you slam into the ladder, you wince as the metal digs into your scratched palms. Biting your lip, you scurrying up the ladder, refusing to look down knowing you would want to go right back down. Finally, you make it to the hatch the lead into the room. With many bangs and pulls later the door busts open. Huffing you lug yourself into the room to see the radio was indeed intact. With clumsy movements you turn on the radio, cheering when it works. 

“Not so smart are you bunny boy,” you mock. 

You fiddle with the knob until you get a channel that works. 

“Oh thank fuck! Can you hear me,” you beg into the microphone. 

It was silent for a moment until you hear, “yes I can ma’am.”

“Thank god! My name is Y/F/N and I’m at the Blackwood Resort with what was originally nine of us including me but now there is six of us. There is a killer on the loose, please send help! I’m at the radio tower half a mile away from cabin number four while the others went for the cars. Please, please come get us.”

The other end was silent again before the man said, “Help is on the way ma’am please sit tight as we send our men out there to retrieve you all. Please stay safe.”

“Thank you, thank you,” you sob into the microphone before turn it off. 

Taking in your surrounds just in case you missed something, you see that there was a flare gun with one flare near it. Thanking God for your fortune you take the obnoxious orange gun with you because you never know when you’ll need it. 

~*~

Namjoon and Jungkook had lost Jimin and Taehyung as they sprinted in front of them so they could get to the car faster. They both wanted to get to there just as fast too, but due to Jungkook’s twisted ankle it was hard to travel briskly. Jungkook wanted to growl out but he knew that was better to stay silent. Suddenly, Namjoon pulls Jungkook to hide behind a tree. Jungkook tilts his head at Namjoon for him to put his pointer finger to his lips to signal him to remain silent and then he pointed for Jungkook to look at the side. The younger man brought a hand to silence himself, shaking in angry and fear. Removing his hand from his mouth, he mouthed to Namjoon, “is that?”

The older man shook his head to confirm his suspension, his lips pressed together. Softly, Namjoon bangs his head against the tree, clenching his eyes closed. Deeming it safe, Namjoon move towards Jungkook who looked like he was about to breakdown. 

“Fuck, Namjoon. Just what, what do we do?” Jungkook whispered.

“We have to warn Y/N,” Namjoon looked off in the distance. “She’s in danger.” Silently agreeing with the older man, Jungkook speeds towards where the radio tower praying that they get there in time. 

They were just in reach of the radio tower when they see you were trying to get into the tower with obvious struggle. Namjoon open his mouth to scream your name when gloved hand pressed onto his lips and cold blade slits his throat open. He choked own his blood as the killer dropped him without a care. Jungkook stumbled back, doe eyes bulging out of his head. He felt a hand wrap around his throat and pushing him up against the nearby tree. The bark scraped off the skin on his back as he clutched onto the hands that were squeezing around his neck. He never thought this person would be strong enough to defeat him in strength. It was getting harder to breathe, he felt his lips start to numb as his face burned a bright vermillion. 

“Why, hyung,” Jungkook begged with his last breath. Then it was all a terrifying black.  

~*~

Stuffing the flare gun into the pocket of Jimin’s hoodie that you still had on, you go back down the ladder. Jumping down from the last steps of the ladder, it was quiet once again. You march back to where Yoongi once was to see that he wasn’t there and the only trace he was there was the blood coating the bear trap. Too far away you see two lumps that appear like bodies. Sucking in air you run over to the lumps to see they were indeed bodies. To be more specific it was Namjoon and Jungkook. You swallowed down your vomit when you see the fear that is permanently stuck on their deceased faces. What confused you was why they seemed to be running to the radio tower. They knew you were here with Yoongi so there would be no need to come here… unless to warn you two of something. Not liking where your suspension is leading you, you focus back on making it back to the cars. You can only hope that Jimin and Taehyung already escaped. 

With cautious steps you speed walk to where you hope is the way to where the cars are, your hand stuffed in your pocket, gripping the flare gun like a lifeline. Not too far away you see the raging fire from the exploded cabin. Taking this as a notion that you were going the right way to the cars, you continue on. Not too long you see a familiar path. Deciding it is safer to stay off the trail, you follow it keeping your distance. Your feet started to ache and your chest felt like there was a house on it. You wanted to lay down for a very long time, but you stomp on just thinking about how it will be over soon. In front of you, you see two lumps, again.

“Oh no, no, no,” you whimper as you run closer to see that it was Taehyung and Jimin and it seemed like they have been dead for a while. The most grotesque part was written in their sticky, liquid life source was a mocking message of  _ so close, yet so far _ . Grasping your head, you resist the urge to scream and give away where you were. Brushing away you hair, you grab the keys that flew from Taehyung’s hand. Mumbling an apologize with a pained expression, you bolt to where the cars are. It seems like you were the only one left and you feel a hole grow in your stomach.

You have never been happier to see a driveway in your life when you see the cars were still there. The happiness was quickly swept away when you see that the killer was there, too. He tilts his head at you as waves like he did this morning. Testing your chances you dash to Yoongi’s car. You weren’t fast enough when the killer grabs you from behind, squeezing you so tight you cough. He tries to jabs his knife into you but you kick his knee and twist in his grasp so you can face him. With grace you take the flare gun out of your pocket and shoot him with it. The killer screams in pain as he cradles his face. The sound of flare gun goes off right in your ear makes everything muffled. Disorientated, you stumble to the car. You see the tires were slashed, but once again you take your chances and get in anyways. 

Forcing the key into the ignition, you twist it in with fervor. Peering into the rearview you see that the killer was coming to his senses, jerking the stick in backwards you slam on the gas pedal and hit the killer with all your might. Shoving the car into drive, you speed off. With one hand on the wheel, the other holds your face as you let yourself openly sob. This was so fucked and you wanted to stop the car just so you can vomit. Turning you headlights on you see a figure into front of Yoongi’s car. Slamming onto the brakes, you got a closer look to see the person that was stupid enough to stand in front of a car. Squinting you see that it was Yoongi in front of you, hastily you unlock the door and watch as he gracefully hurries in without a limp. Deciding that it wasn’t of importance, grab his face as he climbs into the car, leaning your forehead against his. Yoongi laughs as he holds the back of your head. 

“I’m so happy you’re okay,” you sigh. 

“So am I,” Yoongi smiles, letting you go back to driving. 

As Yoongi get situated you see a known bloody glove fall from his pocket making your eyes widen, looking at the man before you in horror.

“Yoongi, what is that?” You beg. He smirks while looking down make you grip the wheel so tight you palms sting as your exhale trembles. 

The man looks up at you, “like Irene said, you just can’t pick the right people to put your faith in, can you… Baby?”

~*~

_ “In Blackwoods Camp Resort there was house fire and an apparent murderer. Cabin number four was set on fire by illegal explosives causing permanent damage. In the report there were nine people staying there, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Min Yoongi, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Y/F/N, and Bae Irene. From the call we received from Ms. Y/N there was a serial killer that already killed, Kim Seokjin, Bae Irene and Jung Hoseok by the time she had called. Though, when the authorities arrived at the scene eight bodies were found, seven were male and one was female. It is suspected that one of the bodies were that of the serial killer due to the various blood types staining his clothes. Mr. Min Yoongi and Ms. Y/F/N have yet to be found. If you have any information of where these two may be, please contact the authorities immediately—”  _ **_click_ ** _. _


End file.
